Cheshire
by Sk8erNinja
Summary: A newcomer Creepypasta eh? Katherine Cheng, a 14 year old girl has been bullied for years but her life gets a twist of...madness. WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?


I tapped my pencil on my notebook and sighed. It was another boring Monday at school.

My Social Studies teacher stopped writing on the board, spun around and glared at me, "Problem, Miss Cheng?" I shook my head. "Good. You'll need to know this information for your quiz on Wednesday!" My teacher continued. Some of my classmates giggled that I wasn't paying attention. They think Asians are so smart and are complete nerds. After a few minutes of boringness and note taking, a folded post-it note was placed on my desk from a girl on my right. She had her hands covering her mouth and was trying to stop herself from laughing. Oh glob, what happened this time? Before unfolding the note, I felt someone behind me tap my shoulder. I turned around. It was Ben! Ben and I were friends since Kindergarten. Every time I see him, he's always wearing green and a Link cap. Ben has been wearing the same hat for YEARS. I swear, if he has a huge set of Link caps at his house, I'm stealing one! He's loves to use the computer and plays Majora's Mask all the time. I always asked him why he spends so much of his time doing this but he says, "Because I CAN. IT'S A FREE COUNTRY!"

"Don't open the note!" Ben whispered.

"Dude, how bad could it be?" I said quietly.

Ben pointed at me, "Kat, I wouldn't open the note if I were you!" I shrugged and unfolded the note. There was a stick drawing of a girl who was drooling. Her eyes were closed and her shirt said, "Hi, I'm Katherine and I'm a stupid Asian!" I crumpled up the note with one hand and squeezed the paper. My eyes started to water so I hid my face in my sky blue hoodie sleeve. I have been bullied for five years and always put up with it. But now, I can't endure these insults any longer!

"THAT'S IT!" I stood up and yelled. Only one person could have done this and that was Kyle. Kyle was the king of bullies at my school. Him and his gang just love to watch people suffer and make their lives a living Hell. I walked over to Kyle's desk, raised my hand, and closed my eyes. Then, I slapped him. But, something was wrong. I didn't hear a "smack" but a loud "thud." When I opened my eyes, Kyle had NO HEAD. In my right hand was a silver katana with blood on the blade. I quickly glanced at the floor and saw Kyle's head…..staring at me with a scared expression on his face. Everyone in my class backed up into the corner of the classroom except for Ben. My teacher was shaking and talking to someone on her cell phone. It sounded like …the…COPS! Without hesitation, I dropped the silver katana and when it touched the floor, it disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. No! I couldn't have killed someone! I'm innocent! But, everyone saw what I have done and now they think I'm a murderer. I ran out of the classroom and headed towards the emergency exit that was down the hall.

"Kid! Stop where you are!" a man said behind me. Geez, the cops came here faster than I expected! I turned around and saw that I was surrounded by six policemen. But, they backed up and looked surprised. What? What's wrong? Why are they backing up?

"KILL THEM!" A demonic voice in my head commanded, "Use your katana!"

I clutched my head and fell to my knees, "NO! I WON'T!" The policemen had confused looks on their faces and lowered their guns. My head felt like it was on fire and I had a terrible migraine.

"Look's like I'll have to use you like a puppet!" The voice hissed. I screamed in agony as my migraine intensified and my body started to go numb.

I stood up and laughed maniacally, "Hey, why don't you smile one more time for me…before you die?" The silver katana appeared in my right hand and I slashed three policemen in HALF. "Three down, three to go!" I smiled from ear to ear, just like the Cheshire Cat. The three men pointed their gun at me and started to shoot. I teleported behind them, switched my weapon to wrist daggers, and stabbed two guys in the neck. Blood spurted from their necks as they fell to the tiled floor.

The last policeman shook as he aimed his gun at me, "Stay away from me!"

"Oh? Tired of me already? I'm your ally here!" I said innocently.

"You're no ally!" The man hollered.

In an instant, I switched my daggers with my silver katana and pointed the sword at his heart, "Remember to always SMILE!" I stabbed him and saw him flop down onto the floor with his dead comrades.

"Kat?" Ben said behind me. I turned around. "Whoa! What happened to your eyes….and the policemen?" He asked. I finally got to control myself again and looked at my hands. They were drenched with blood and so was my hoodie, jeans, and white converse. Aw man! These were my favorite clothes! "Hello? Earth to Kat! What's with your eyes and the dead dudes?" Ben snapped his fingers in my face.

"M-My eyes? What's wrong with my eyes?" I shivered.

"Um…your irises are yellow and the white part of your eye is black

…." Ben trailed off, "You don't look that bad….Now, what about those policemen?" Instead of answering Ben's question, I ran to the girl's bathroom. "Kat! Wait!" Ben hollered as he ran towards after me. When ran in, I made sure no one else was in there. Fortunately, the bathroom was empty. Not a person in sight. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and saw that my brown hair wasn't straight anymore and looked like a bird's nest. My tears were replaced with blood that was from crying in class and my eyes were exactly how Ben described them. That's why the policemen backed up! I looked like a monster! Ben flung the door open and grabbed me by the wrist, "We have to get out of here! I heard the Military are coming!" When we walked out of the bathroom, a tall man in a suit confronted us. He had no face and his skin was white.

I closed my eyes and covered my ears with my hands, "Argh!" A static sound kept ringing in my ears.

"Slenderman, what the heck is happening!?" Ben cried.

"That's not supposed to happen. She's a Creepypasta right?" Slender's said as the place where his mouth was suppose to be, vibrated. I took my hands off my ears and felt myself go numb again, but without pain.

"Are you that stupid?" I looked at Slenderman and gave him my best Cheshire Cat smile, "I'm half Creepypasta! The other half is human!"

"There's no time people! We have to get out of here!" Ben exclaimed. I fell to my knees after saying that disrespectful comment. I finally regained power to control my body and the static sound I heard before was gone.

Slenderman crossed his arms, "This never happened to a Creepypasta before! Anyway, hold my hands you two." We did what he said and when we both held Slender's thin, boney hands, we teleported in front of my house that looked exactly the same from everyone else's. How could Slenderman find out where I live when the house numbers are frickin microscopic from a distance? I lived in a peaceful neighbor hood and I barely saw anyone outside. That was a good thing because if someone saw Slenderman, they would freak out. "Pack some clothes and other items, Katherine. Now, you're never safe whenever there are humans around. Ben and I will be waiting for you behind this pine tree." Slender informed. Again, I did what Slenderman said and unlocked my house's door with the key in my hoodie pocket. When I opened the door, I could hear the voices from the TV in the living room and there broken glass beer bottles all over the floor. This could only mean one thing. My mom was home. Mom walked out of the kitchen with a beer bottle in one hand and a slice of bread in the other. Her short hair was messed up, there were pockets under her eyes, and her feet were bleeding from stepping on the broken glass. She was wearing a dirty white T-shirt and blue yoga pants.

Mom threw the slice of bread at me, "Katherine, this is your dinner tonight and if you need a drink, go to the sink!" I sighed and picked up the stale bread off the floor. This has been going on since my father left us when I was seven. My mom started drinking loads of beer everyday for years and treated me like some poor girl on the streets.

"You want to kill her don't you?" The demonic voice in my head asked me. I didn't respond and just walked to my room to gather some belongings. Since my clothes were drenched in blood, I thought I should wear something else. When I scanned through my closet, I saw a silk Chinese shirt that I never wore before. It was turquoise with tiny sky blue flowers sewed on it.

"Eh, this will do," I said to myself as I grabbed the shirt and a pair of ripped jeans and slipped them on. The only sneakers I have are my white converse because my mom doesn't buy me shoes anymore. Now they're covered in blood! Great. Just great. I grabbed a bunch of clothes from my closet and stuffed it in a huge suitcase with my toothbrush, sketchbook, and penny skateboard. Before I zipped the suitcase closed, I spotted the picture of my mom, dad, and five year old me on my desk. My blood began to boil as the memory of my dad leaving replayed over and over in my mind. I grabbed the photo off my desk and ripped it into pieces. A Cheshire smile crept onto my face as the torn pieces of the photo fell to the floor. "HA! I'VE NEVER FELT SO HAPPY!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs.

Mom slammed my bedroom door open and shoved me, "Shut up! I'm trying to watch TV!"

"You should shut your mouth! I hate you! You never cared about me!" My katana appeared in my hand and I pointed the sword at her, "Now, smile one more time for me…before you die?"

"W-What are you doing, Katherine? What happened to you?" Mom backed up slowly.

I took a step forward, "What I should have done years ago. But, my name isn't Katherine anymore, mom. IT'S CHESHIRE!" Before Mom made a run for it, I threw my sword at her back. She fell forward and tried to crawl to the door. I zipped up my suitcase and rolled it passed my mom. She looked at me with sad eyes as blood came out of her mouth. "Good bye Mom," I said walking away with my suitcase. I snapped my fingers and the katana in Mom's back disappeared in white smoke.

As my hand reached for the door knob, the demonic voice spoke, "Good work, you did well." The Cheshire smile was still on my face but I didn't care. I. WAS. HAPPY.

Ben rushed over to me from behind the tree when I walked out, "Katherine! What took you so long?" I realized Ben's eyes were almost like mine except he had red irises. "If you're thinking that I was wearing colored contacts all this time, yes I was! Now, what happened?"

Slender put his boney hand on my shoulder, "She had to do something important, Ben. Is that correct?" I nodded.

"Oh…..you killed someone didn't you?" Ben crossed his arms. Again, I nodded without saying anything.

"It looks like I've found a new proxy," Slenderman patted me on the back.

_A few days later…._

Katherine's father was relaxing on the couch in his apartment while watching TV after a busy day at work. "Breaking news! Yun Cheng was found dead in her home today at 12:56 a.m." the anchor man announced. Mr. Cheng's eyes widened. His wife! DEAD? "A friend of Ms. Cheng called for help because she wasn't answering her calls. The cause of death was unknown and there was no evidence at the scene that could lead to the killer. But, we suspect Katherine Cheng, the daughter to be the killer. She wasn't there at scene when the body was fou-" Mr. Cheng turned off the TV and ran his fingers through his short black hair. He grabbed the cordless phone on the coffee table to inform some of his friends. When he pushed a button, cold metal press against his neck.

"Hello, Dad. It's been a long time since I last saw you." A voice behind him whispered in his ear.

"Katherine?" Mr. Cheng queried.

"My name is Cheshire, Dad," Cheshire had her wrist daggers near her father's neck so if he tried to escape, his blood would spurt everywhere.

Sweat started trickling down Mr. Cheng's forehead, "How did you get in here and why would you kill your own mother?"

Cheshire just kept smiling, "The first question is not important but the reason I killed mom is the same reason why I want to kill you. Now, smile one more time for me…before you die?"

"No!" Mr. Cheng jumped off the couch, cutting his neck in the process. Blood started spurting out of his neck, "Why...are you doing this?" Cheshire's father fell to the floor and clutched his neck.

"Bye, Dad…." Cheshire said softly as she disappeared in thin air, leaving her father on the floor to bleed to death.

**When you see a girl with a huge smile on her face, RUN. She wants you to be a smiling guest at her tea party…without your heart beating. **

* * *

_Challenge-Draw Cheshire! I would like to see what Cheshire would look like when drawn. I can't draw...LOL. _


End file.
